


Danganronpa True Loves Pride

by frozen_shiro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa True Loves Pride
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa True Loves Pride - Freeform, Danganronpa LGBT Exchange, Everyone Is Gay, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Female Character of Color, Gay, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_shiro/pseuds/frozen_shiro
Summary: A new killing game is back. Is it less gruesome than before? Absolutely not. What will will the characters do to survive this time? How far with they go to make sure their fates don't turn out like those of the previous games.This story is based off a one shot type thing I wrote in 8th grade and decided to put it into a whole story. It's not the best obviously but I think it's a pretty good start for a 14 year old depressed kid who's only motivation was this one story. This story features a lot of characters, including a few characters of color, several gay characters and two to three gender non conforming characters if you're into hearing about that. Obviously I still have a lot of room to improve and I'm always open to critiques on what I could go better!If you see a "⦿" anywhere it means I'm explaining the formatting of the story, or an authors note!
Kudos: 1





	Danganronpa True Loves Pride

Urg, what is this feeling? Why does my head hurt so much

I wake up in a classroom I have never been in before. ‘I was asleep?’ I ask myself, looking around.

⦿ Here is a small FUN PART! Within the story, there will be times when you will see this:  
< *words* >  
This means you have  
1, found something new  
2, it’s an announcement  
3, a new truth bullet (that will be explained later in the story)  
4, Elza, the main protagonist got to a new “friendship level” with a classmate  
Or 5, the blackened has been chosen and it was correct.  
Here is a perfect example of it! ⦿

< You have found: note on the table >

I pick up the note beside me and open it. 

Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! You have been chosen to come here by the best of the best, Kyoko Kirigiri-Naegi and Makoto Naegi. We can’t wait to teach you.

On top of the well-written writing, there was something scribbled in crayon. I squint my eyes to see what it says

HAHA! Funny jokes you two! I’M THE ONLY ONE ACCEPTING STUDENTS NOW!

‘Maybe I’m dreaming’ I think to myself as I continue to look around.

< You have found: Blocked off windows >

‘That’s strange.’ I think, ‘Why are the windows blocked off?’ I walk over to the window to examine it. It’s bolted on with giant screws that are bigger than my head. It was grey and covering where the window is supposed to be. I hit it as hard as I can. Nothing budged. I don’t know what I was hoping that would work. I continue to look around. The chalkboard was empty, and no chalk anywhere. No pencils in any desks, no books. There was a white chalk line shaped like a human body, like the kind you see in movies. I scream as loud as I can. ‘THERE’S NO WAY SOMEONE DIED HERE!’ I internally start cussing out the world.  
“I’m going to die here. This is my end” I say to no one at all. I was still alone in the room. I start inching towards the door. Should I leave? Should I stay? What if someone is out there waiting for me to kill me. The questions running through my mind made me want to just stay in the room. I would still have to leave at one point. There was no food or water here. But maybe if I wait, the person outside would leave. And maybe-

Slap!

I slap my cheeks. I have to focus! Let’s see. My name is Elza… Elza… Mossrose!  
Ok, next question. I’m at the school for the ultimate. What is my ultimate? Super high school level... Super high school level... I don’t remember…  
So, I don’t remember anything.  
I look at the door again, scary thoughts flooding my brain. I start to reach for the door.  
I’m going to do it, I’m going to do it.  
I slam the door open. No one is outside, it seems safe. I start to look around. It was just a long hallway. The doors were blocked off. Well, all of them besides the one I was standing in front of and one at the end of the hallway. ‘I guess I should go there’ I thought as I started walking. Once I made it to the door, I slowly opened it. Walking in, I see many other students. 'This must be my class’ I tell myself. It’s a good sized class, but I still might have some trouble getting to know everyone. When I stepped in, everyone went silent and looked towards me. I could feel the red rush to my face  
“H-Hi!” I stutter, putting my hand up to wave.  
“Are you part of the class too!”. An emo looking girl said out of the crowd  
“Um… Yeah” I respond, to much in shock to talk much  
The girl looked pretty old. Kind of old to be a highschool student. She looked like she should have been in college!  
This is another new thing! This is a new student. New characters will come up often, so here is how you can keep track of them. Whenever a new character comes up, this will come up:

⦿ :Characters:  
:*Name 1*  
*Name 2*  
*Name 3*  
*So on*: ⦿

So here it goes!  
“Oh um… Hi! I’m Elza” I mutter, “It’s nice to meet you”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???:

The girl who asked me the question walked out of the crowd so I could finally get a good look at her. She looked kind of emo, kind of like what was considered an “egirl” online. She had half and half, black and red hair.  
“I’m Star Hagakure, ultimate Musical theater singer, It’s nice to mean you too, Elza”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer:

I nodded then looked around. From a first glance, it looks like there’s 21 of us.

“21 students? Why such an odd number?” Another voice came out of the crowd. This time the voice seemed to have less authority than Star’s and it was fairly quiet. The student came out, “I’m Sam by the way, Sam Brown” The girl smiled sweetly, a much more inviting look than everyone else, “I’m the ultimate Mathlete”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete:

Everyone else kind stayed quiet, as if they were scared to introduce themselves.

“Does anyone know where we are?” Another new voice. This time a weird looking boy came out of the crowd. He had a tacky looking outfit, covered in glitter and sparkles. He almost looked like he was looking for TOO much attention. “Oh I’m Vysok Rexima by the way, you can just call me Vysok the God” He put a hand up to his heart and smiled, “I’m the ultimate lucky mastermind!” 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind:

“Lucky mastermind… How is that different from a normal mastermind!” Star yelled out, crossing her arms.

“Well I’m lucky! In all possible ways” Vysok stroked his mustache in a kind of menacing looking why.  
Why did I feel so weird around him? Maybe it’s just jitters, he seems nice enough! 

⦿ One last new thing, the last one for a while! Here’s an announcement. When there is an announcement, you will see this: (This is just an example, it’s not the announcement!) 

*It is now night time, please go to your dorms for the night*

Now let’s get on to the story! ⦿

I heard a chime fill the room, everyone looked up to try to find where the strange sound came from.

*This is your… um… headmaster! I ask that everyone goes to the gym for a school meeting!*

“We have to go where?” I asked out loud, squinting my eyes as if the answer would appear in the ear.  
“You heard him! To the gym everyone!” Vysok exclaimed, pointing to the door. Sam grabbed his arm to stop him, “What!”  
“Wait, it seems kind of suspicious. Who was that, we’ve been here for 3 months. That wasn’t the headmaster’s voice”  
We’ve been here for 3 months? How did I just forget 3 years of my life…  
“Well, Elza didn’t go here before, so it’s obviously not the headmaster.” Star switched her weight to the other leg, “Actually, who are you Elza? What's your ultimate?”  
I opened my mouth to speak. “I-I-” I started, putting my pointer finger up, “I don’t know…” I put my hand down and looked down at the floor disappointed.  
“You don’t just forget your ultimate, that’s not how that works” A new voice came out of the crowd. A girl with messy, long brown hair and red glasses came out. She put her hand out, “Audry Polk, Ultimate observer. Nice to meet you” She didn’t smile, she just started at me, looking slightly sad. 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer:

“Maybe we should start going to this said ‘gym” another girl came out of the now fairly small crowd. She looked pretty tall and lean, with half purple and half red hair. “I hope it’s not ugly, I want to play some volleyball if we’re stuck here”

I looked her up and down, trying to take her in. She looked pretty! 

“My eyes are up here” She snapped to get my attention, looking annoyed, “Nether Worland, Ultimate volleyball player.” She crossed her arms, putting her weight on one foot, “Don’t look at me like that again unless you want me to smack you.” 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player:

I quickly nod. Another girl came up to walk to her, “Come on Nether. Don’t be mean!” This new girl had long black hair with a baggy black hoodie. 

Why did all the girls look so pretty!

She looked pretty closeted if I’m gonna be honest… kind of like the kind of person who tried to show it while hiding it at the same time. The new girl put her hand out, “Rose Hinako, ultimate director, nice to meet you!”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director:

I nod and take her hand to shake it. Everyone was so nice! It seemed to only be this Nether girl that didn’t like me…

*So um… Another announcement! You guys better hurry up to the gym or no one gets treats! Come! Hurry!*

At the word ‘treats’ everyone’s face lit up and everyone ran to the gym. The only people left were me and Nether.

“I don’t know why… but I don’t like you” She pointed right to my face and glared. “If you get in my way, I won’t hesitate to fight you. I get what I want!” She stormed off past me, bumping me in the shoulder as she passed.

What was that about… Maybe I should get back to the gym. I turned to the door and walked in the direction I THOUGHT the gym was. I really don’t understand this school- it’s just a big maze.

Someone could get lost and die in this school.

I manage to walk into the gym. I can see everyone. I walk up to a boy about my height with medium black, bleached blond hair. The boy turns around, “Oh hi! I’m Victor Katsu, Ultimate Class President, nice to meet you” 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president:

Victor put his hand out. I reach out but I feel a glare on the back of my head. I turn around and Nether’s bright blue eyes seem to turn red for a second, shooting lasers in my direction. I quickly put my hand down as she walks over,  
“Hey Victor! I didn’t see you earlier,” The girl cooed, grabbing Victor’s arm, flirtatiously.  
“Oh... um… hi Nether,” Victor blushed a bit, looking down, “I was in the back of the crowd… you know how I hate big crowds” People were now starting to stare in their direction, causing me to back away.  
“I know, I’m sorry” She whispers, leaning in to kiss the shy boy on the cheek,  
“Nether… don’t do that” He groaned, leaning away from the kiss, almost trying to avoid her.  
Nether looked slightly offended, “You don’t want people to know… everyone already does!” The tall girl pouts putting her head on the boy’s shoulder,  
“It’s not that… can we- talk about this later” He groans as a new girl walks over. The girl had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, beautifully tanned skin. She looked almost like a model.  
“Nether honey, he doesn’t want to be with you.” The new girl giggled, putting an arm around Victor's other arm, “He’s too interested in me… isn’t that right-” She pauses as she looks over at Nether once more, “My little winner~” the flirt cooed once more. Nether growled and dropped Victor’s arm.  
“N-Nether-” Victor’s eyes showed fear, although he tried to hide it in his face, “Don’t start now” Victor managed to break free from the flirting girl and grabbed Nether’s arms.  
The flirtatious girl turned to me, ignoring the couple arguing in the background, attracting a lot of attention. “My name is Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart” 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart:

Nox winked in my direction as I blushed slightly. All of a sudden, a loud noise was heard from the stage at the end of the gym.  
“Welcome everyone… To the best school in history!” A small all white mechanical bear popped up from the stage, “My name is Koguma, I am the school headmaster!”  
“But you’re a bear!” Audrey pointed out, “A stuffed mechanical bear!”  
The bear put his hand on his chest, “Stuffed!” The bear yelled out, “I am your headmaster! I am no stuffed bear!”  
Two boys started walking up to it, one with dark blue hair the other with brown. “Sure bear, you won’t be so stuffed when we’re done with you” The blue haired boy said.  
“Let us out of here!” The brown haired boy said, cracking his knuckles.  
The two boys grabbed the bear on both its arms and tried to pull it in two. Something didn’t feel right- I heard a loud beep come from the bear. I put my hand out and called out, “Throw it up!” The two boys looked at me confused, “Throw it! Just trust me!” The blue haired boy managed to take it and threw it up as high as he could, the bear exploding at its peak.  
“What was that-” The brown haired boy muttered, scared. Everyone was freaking out. This white bear just exploded in front of them! Anyone would be!  
“At least he’s gone…” Rose muttered, her hands locked onto her chest.  
“That’s what you think!” The bear’s voice boomed through the room. The white bear landed back on the stage, waving its arms in the air, “The rules clearly state that any violence towards the headmaster is strictly prohibited!”  
“What rules?” Victor asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“Why the rules on your handbook! They were given to you at the beginning of the day!”  
Everyone started looking on themselves to find this said ‘handbook’. I found mine and opened it up. The school rules were the following:

⦿ (These school rules are taken directly from the original games!) ⦿

Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule 5: Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule 6 Cheating in any Ultimate game is absolutely, pure and utterly punishable. Breaking this rule will result in immediate expulsion  
Rule 7: Forcing another student out of the game is just mean. Doing so will result in becoming the blackened, resulting in a school trial to find the culprit  
Rule 8: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.  
Any breaking of the rules will result in immediate expulsion! You have been warned!

“Now! As I can tell, not everyone has finished introducing themselves!” Koguma hopped around like a maniac, “I suggest you finish that before I give everyone the first objective!”  
And with that, the white bear disappeared.  
“The only person who no one known is Elza,” Someone pointed out. Everyone looked in my direction.  
“Hi!” I waved awkwardly as three new people practically ran in my direction.  
“Hi! My name is Yaku Makusa! I’m the ultimate baker, nice to meet you!” The most energetic of the three went first, “I can’t believe I didn’t introduce myself before! You know, you’re really pretty! You would make a great model. You said you didn’t remember your ultimate before, maybe that’s it!” The small boy infront of me started ranting. After a while I just zoned out, 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker:

“Hey maybe you can model one of my treats one time!” Yaku excitedly grabbed my arms, snapping me back to reality.  
I awkwardly rubbed my neck, “Sorry, I don’t model” I muttered as the blond- haired boy in front of me lost his excitement.  
“Oh.” Was he said before walking off to go hangout with someone else. Another person game up to me, this time a girl. And much more proper.  
“My name is Rima Orika, I’m the ultimate royal.” She put her hand out as if she was waiting for me to grab it and kiss it like the boys in the movies.

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal:

When I didn’t grab her hand, she put it down. “Swine,” She scoffed before walking off like the first boy. Finally, the last of the three that came to me. This one looked like she was almost forced to say hi. Her stance made her look even smaller than she already was, making her shoulders and head go down.  
“Um… hi” She started. She slowly put a hand out for me to shake, “I’m Lemon Rosemarinus” the small girl managed to look up at me without un-hunching her body, “I’m the ultimate gardener”  
I take her hand to shake it, “Hi there Lemon!” I was hoping I could make her feel a little more comfortable around me. It seemed sad how she seemed so shy! “I’m guessing you already know me…” I awkwardly rub the back of my neck. Lemon looked up and seemed to smile.  
“Yeah… everyone does” She chuckles awkwardly as well. I notice a small pin on her clothes.  
Pronouns: They/Them  
‘I’ve been calling her a girl this whole time!’ I thought. I didn’t say it outloud though, so it wasn’t as bad. I shake my head a little, “Either way, it’s great to meet you Lemon. I hope we can get closer!” I smile. Lemon nods slightly, looking down, then turns around and slowly walks to the corner of the gym trying to stay out of the crowd. 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener:

The two tough looking boys from earlier walk up to me, “Hi, my name is Jonathan Tsuyoi, I’m the ultimate wrestler.” 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler:

I wince slightly at his last name, “Your name literally means strong-” It was kind of ironic that the ultimate wrestler’s last name was ‘strong’ in Japanese.  
“Yup! And I’m proud of it to”  
The other boy rolled his eyes, “What ever, why don’t you just go over there and flirt with Nox some more.” The brown haired boy in front of me put his hand out, “I’m luke Vincent. I’m the ultimate football player”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player:

“What did you say to me, ball-kicker” Jonathan was basically glowing red of anger. The two boys started to loudly argue and I just shrunk away to go meet new people. I found a group of 3 nice looking people.  
“Hi!” I smiled as I walked up to them. The three of them looked over at me as I waved. One of them waved back and stepped forward,  
“Hi! My name is Ko Verbum, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” The boy in front of me gave me a small boy, “I’m the ultimate spelling bee champion”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion:

I smiled, “Oh! Then you should know a lot of cool words!” I pointed out excitedly,  
“Nope! I just know how to spell them! I have no idea what they mean!” Ko looked overly excited for something such a weak talent.  
The next one rolled his eyes, “Dude… that’s lame” He pointed out.  
“I’m sorry! Do you know how to spell Chiaroscurist?” Ko blurted out, annoyed that his talents out being tested out loud  
“What the heck does that mean?” The second boy asked, throwing his hands in the air.  
Ko put his finger up as if to start an explanation, then put his finger back down, “actually… I don’t know myself” I giggled a bit. He was actually acting kinda cute! It was funny how he tried to defend himself on such a small thing.  
The second boy scoffed, “whatever man,” he turned to me, “I’m Cosmo. Cosmo Ludus. Ultimate pro-gamer.” He smirked and put his hand out. 

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer:

“Hi Cosmo… it’s nice to meet you”  
The last of the three pushed through to get to me. She looked like she had a bit of trouble walking… I wonder why.  
“My name is Eli Ingeum. I’m the ultimate Engineer.”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer  
Eli Ingeum, ultimate engineer:

She didn’t say much. She introduced herself then walked away to fiddle with a bracelet on her arm. I nodded awkwardly then looked around to who I have to introduce myself to next. One person seemed to be standing alone. ‘I guess he’s next’ I thought to myself before walking over. The boy saw me walking over and his eyes lit up.  
“Hi! You’re Elza Mossrose!” The boy smiled, “You must have a lot of mossy roses!” The joke made sense… but it wasn’t that funny. I didn’t want to say anything that would make him feel bad.  
“Yeah… I guess” I rubbed my arm. Maybe I should walk away and try again… I went to leave but the boy stopped me.  
“I know it was a bad joke! Let me try again!” The boy cleared his throat. “Hi. I go by Rocco Taco! I’m the ultimate comedian!”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer  
Eli Ingeum, ultimate engineer  
Rocco Taco, ultimate comedian:

I laughed a bit, “I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess what ‘Rocco Taco’ is a stage name”  
“Yup! I actually don’t remember my real name!” I seemed proud of it…  
I nodded awkwardly, “Ok-” I didn’t really know what to say anymore, “I’m gonna go…” I point to the rest of the gym, “Um… introduce myself to more people” Rocco nods as I practically sprint away. Now I understand why he was sitting alone…

I see a group of three people. These were the last three people! I’m almost done! The three of them looked pretty athletic, standing against the wall looking like they owned the corner they were standing in. I cautiously walk up to them. One of the 2 girls hopped a bit when she saw me walk over,  
“Hi! You’re a person! My name is Sophia! Sophia Thalassa!” She smiled brightly, “Ultimate Horseback rider!”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer  
Eli Ingeum, ultimate engineer  
Rocco Taco, ultimate comedian  
Sophia Thalassa, ultimate horseback rider:

The boy in the middle nodded, “AJ Owen, ultimate Track-and-Field runner”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer  
Eli Ingeum, ultimate engineer  
Rocco Taco, ultimate comedian  
Sophia Thalassa, ultimate horseback rider  
AJ Owen, Ultimate Track-and-Field runner:

And finally the last girl. She didn’t look at me, she just spoke. “Chloe Zynda, ultimate figure skater”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer  
Eli Ingeum, ultimate engineer  
Rocco Taco, ultimate comedian  
Sophia Thalassa, ultimate horseback rider  
AJ Owen, Ultimate Track-and-Field runner  
Chloe Zynda, ultimate Figure Skater:

I nodded at the three. They introduced themselves then went back to their conversation. I walked back out to the center of the gym where the fight between Jonathan and Luke was still going on. Many people were trying to stop it while a few people were crying behind them. A loud crack was heard from the gym and Luke was lying on the floor. The gym went silent all of a sudden. I quickly ran over to check on the boys. Jonathan was smiling on top of Luke, who was writing in pain.  
“What is the meaning of this!” A loud voice boomed through the gym. Looking over at the door where everyone came in, two serious looking adults walked in. Both could be easily recognized. One was Wendy Mayer, the ultimate scientist. She quickly bolted over to the boy on the floor, trying to help him as everyone stepped back. The other adult was Dominique, the ultimate conversationalist. No one knew his last name, yet every english major in the world looked up to him.  
“You see! I told you two to stop fighting!” Rose tried standing up to Jonathan, but the tall boy towered over her, making her cower down. Looking over at everyone, I saw Rima basically steaming. She was angrily glaring at the boy, about ready to snap.  
“I asked you a question, what happened here!” Wendy welled out from on the floor.  
“I punched the boy. I don’t see what's wrong with that” Jonathan shrugged, looking calm.  
“You don’t punch a boy then get away with it!” Rima yelled out from behind everyone. The whole crowd turned around to look at the proper looking girl as she stormed up to be in front of Jonathon.  
“And why not?” The boy looked down at Rima, attempting to scare her, but Rima wasn’t fazed.  
“It’s not right. You don’t just punch an innocent person!” Rima yells out. She was quickly losing her composure. I notice a flash of white in the corner of my eye and the two adults quickly leave, almost in a trance.  
“Innocent! He punched me first! If anything I’m the innocent one!” Jonathan got ready to punch the princess in front of him.  
“You two better not start fighting! No one punches a princess under my watch!” The white bear from earlier appeared in between the two, causing them both to flinch. Jonathan got ready to attack the bear as Rima lost balance off and fell back, landing in Yaku’s arms.  
“You ok princess?” Yaku asked politely, helping her up  
“Don’t call me princess-” The small girl muttered before turning back to the small baker, “yes. I’m fine, thank you” She seemed much kinder than she was with me before, and her stance was also much different. Did she know Yaku from before?  
“Since you guys are done arguing. I guess I’ll explain the game!” Koguma waved its hands in the air. “Welcome to the ultimate challenge! I am Koguma! Your headmaster!”

:Characters:  
:Elza Mossrose, ultimate ???  
Star Hagakure, ultimate musical theater singer  
Sam Brown, ultimate mathlete  
Vysok Rexima, ultimate Lucky mastermind  
Audry Polk, ultimate observer  
Nether Worland, ultimate volleyball player  
Rose Hinako, ultimate director  
Victor Katsu, ultimate class president  
Nox Valentine, ultimate sweetheart  
Yaku Makusa, ultimate baker  
Rima Orika, ultimate royal  
Lemon Rosmarinus, ultimate gardener  
Jonathan Tsuyoi, ultimate wrestler  
Luke Vincent, ultimate football player  
Ko Verbum, ultimate spelling bee champion  
Cosmo Ludus, ultimate pro-gamer  
Eli Ingeum, ultimate engineer  
Rocco Taco, ultimate comedian  
Sophia Thalassa, ultimate horseback rider  
AJ Owen, Ultimate Track-and-Field runner  
Chloe Zynda, ultimate Figure Skater  
Wendy Mayer, ultimate scientist  
Dominique, ultimate conversationalist  
Koguma, Headmaster?:

“In this challenge, everyone here will be competing for the ultimate ultimate! I will give everyone challenges, and the last one to complete the challenge will be eliminated! Leaving the competition is allowed, but forcing someone to leave is against the rules!” the white bear looked right at me. “Ok! That’s it! It’s almost night time so everyone go to your rooms!” Koguma disappeared once more. As soon as he disappeared a chime was heard around the school,

*Attention students! It is now night time! Please go to the dorm area and stay there for the night. Leaving the dorm area will result in appropriate punishment!*

At that, everyone left the gym. Everyone besides me and Ko.  
“So… I guess we should go to the dorms” I tell the small boy in front of me.  
“Yeah… I guess so” I start to leave the gym, but something he says stops me. “Koi No Yokan.” Ko blurts out all of a sudden. I turn around,  
“Repeat-” I ask him, not understanding  
“Koi No Yokan. It’s the word for the feeling upon first meeting someone that you will inevitably fall in love with them” Ko looks to the floor, “It’s what I think when I see you” He looks up and thinks about what he said, “Well, it’s actually three words- so it would probably be the WORDS for-” I cut him off with a laugh  
“Ko… you are one strange person. I think I’m going to like hanging out with you.” I laugh as I go off to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Remember to tell me if you liked and let me know what I could do better! Please excuse and spelling or grammatical errors I made, this first part was written a while ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Remember to tell me if you liked and let me know what I could do better!


End file.
